Of Gods and Demons
by artscribler
Summary: AU An accident leaves young Hikaru with his uncle Sai. Moving together past the sorrow, they search for the perfect hand. They soon find out some dreams might never be achieved. :CH1:


**Of Gods and Demons**

_-Hikaru no Go Alternate Universe-_

By artscribler

Disclaimer: Hotta and Obata. So there **XP**

Summary: Hikaru loses his family at a young age and is taken under Sai's wing. But certain events cause them to realize that some dreams might never be achieved.

* * *

**_Chapter One : Perfect

* * *

_**

Fujiwara Sai opened his eyes blearily only to shut them again in discomfort. The room was too white, too blindingly white. _Why is my room so damn bright?_ His hazy mind asked. Lifting himself up, he fell back into the pillow with a groan of pain. _And why do I feel like I've been to the seven gates of hell and back?_ Every inch of his body hurt, he even felt his hair hurt. Opening one eye tentatively, he glanced around the room.

Sunlight was streaming through the large window to his left as he lay stiffly in the small white bed. A curtain hung closed directly in the middle of the room to his right. And right next to that, near his head stood an IV drip that his lone eye traced to his arm.

_What the…? Where…?_

His brain reeled. The fog over his mind didn't allow him to register what he was seeing. Pain shot to his head like a hammer but lasted only moments. He touched his forehead gingerly feeling the coarse bandages underneath his fingertips.

_I… was… hurt…_

His hand fell back to his side. Where was he? His eyes slid back to the IV stand curiously to watch each drip fall in pace. The last thing he remembered was getting into the car. The car…what car? His muddled mind tried to grasp at fleeting images. Sai frowned in thought. Yes, a car. Masao-nii had rented a car for the weekend. They had been planning it for months. Just a day in the country side without the tall, cramped building of Tokyo or the fast paced, time bound crowd of people. It was supposed to be family time relaxing in the sun. Mitsuko-neechan brought a picnic basket full of goodies. Sai chuckled to himself as he recalled her reprimanding them for trying to sneak a taste. Hikaru had been so—

Memories assaulted him as quick as a bullet. He shot up into sitting position ignoring his earlier pain to feel another. Hikaru. Where was Hikaru? His legs dangled off the bed. His bare feet touching the cold floor as he tried to stand without avail. He crumpled under his own weight. Legs as useless as jelly, he grabbed at the bed pulling himself up. Panting at the effort Sai searched his room for something, anything that would help him stand. His eyes fell on the IV drip and he franticly reached for it. Where was Hikaru? The hole in his heart was full of dread. Hikaru needed him. His need was so overwhelming, his sorrow unending. Where was Hikaru?

When his fingers finally touched the cool metal of the drip, a loud gasp made him turn. The nurse had arrived to check the patient only to find him out of bed and most likely causing himself more undue injury. She ran up to him as he dropped to the floor again.

"Fujiwara-san, please get back it to bed," her gentle, hurried tone barely registered in Sai's panicked psyche. She attempted to place him once again onto the bed. He pushed her away, his hands grabbing a fist full of sheets in desperation to calm himself.

Sai opened his mouth in a vain hope that words would bubble forth from his lips on their own. His throat constricted as needles now punctured his scalp. A washed in pain he hardly heard the nurse's murmurs to return to the comfort of the bed and rest. Instead he acutely felt the hollowness of another soul in pain. He turned his head slightly to look behind. It was beyond the curtain. On the other side of the curtain, he felt the screams of loss resound through his being. Ignoring the nurse completely, Sai stood trembling on his feet, arms raised in front of him grasping for the curtain. He willed his legs to move. The sharp stabs of pain moved from his toes to his head. He just needed to see behind the curtain. Behind the curtain was where he was needed.

One foot in front of the other. One foot in front of the other. The litany of the words ran through Sai's mind. Everything had been perfect that morning. All the planning for a perfect day of no plans. Mistuko-neechan had been ecstatic with joy only to be double by Hikaru. He promised to catch bugs with him. Maybe even play soccer. It was his fifth birthday, he promised to do anything. Masao-nii was laughing at one of his own jokes as he drove.

Another step. Why wasn't he getting any closer? His hands spastically clutching for the cloth that separated them. They had been singing some stupid song. Something about an acorn. Hikaru was laughing at him. He sang the wrong words. Masao-nii looked back at them though the rearview mirror to say something that dripped with sarcasm.

Fingers brushed against the coarse cloth. His legs were giving out. Mistuko-neechan chuckled at his dilemma. She looked at her son fondly as he jumped into Sai's lap. Hikaru had said something exceptionally cute causing Sai to tighten his hug in happiness. Laughing at their antics, Masao-nii almost didn't see it. Mistuko-neechan screamed his name in fright. It happened so fast.

Sai began to fall, taking the curtain with him. It snapped at its bindings. A loud, distinctive ripping sound could be heard. He didn't care. The offending barrier was gone. The truck was in the wrong lane. It swerved left then right and back again. Masao-nii yanked at the wheel. The mountain pass was too narrow for a miss. The car was tapped and they were suddenly in the air. Sai could barely remember holding his breath as he held Hikaru to his chest. Mistuko-neechan threw up her hands as the road came crashing down on them.

Stiff from shock and pain, Sai clawed at the floor willing himself to crawl forward to the small hand dangling off the edge of the next bed. Tears filled his eyes. It hurt so much. The pain in his heart hurt so much. A tentative hand reached for the small fingers. Warmth. God, it was so blessedly warm.

Holding sleeping Hikaru's hand for dear life, Sai wept until he was numb.

* * *

The news came almost midday with the ringing of the telephone. Fujiwara Heihachi watched as his wife drop the phone in shock. They were just here, she kept repeating to herself. They were just here. He picked the phone up off the floor only to hear his worst suspicions confirmed. There was an accident. It was best if they came to the hospital immediately.

Heihachi took no time to think. As soon as the other line hung up he called for a cab. He turned to find his wife gone. Seconds later Mio descended the stairs, out of her apron and in her street attire. Her shocked expression had left only to be replaced by painful hope. He prayed silently as they entered the taxi. He prayed he still had a family to hope for.

* * *

Three days had passed since the accident. The grief was still too fresh in their minds. Masao had died instantaneously. Mitsuko was lost on the rush to the hospital. Heihachi prayed every hour for his son and grandson, still so deep in their slumbers.

The doctor gave them high hopes for both. Minor cut and scrapes. Lot of bruises. Nothing serious. Just light concussions. They'll wake on their own.

Shouting was heard down one of the halls and Mio looked up from her cup of coffee to see one of the nurses gesturing franticly. Something was wrong. The nurse had exited from Hikaru and Sai's room. The cup fell limply from her hand as she stood. Disregarding the mess on the floor she ran down the hall praying that everything was alright.

When Mio burst into the room the first thing she noticed was Sai's empty bed. The nurse was standing in the middle of the room, a defeated look on her face as she stared down at Hikaru's bed side.

"He…he wouldn't go back to bed," the nurse's voice cracked with distress. "He just kept on asking where the boy was."

Mio step cautiously forward. Her eyes never leaving Hikaru's protruding arm.

"I—I haven't even told him."

Another hand gripped Hikaru's.

"He just—he just knew."

Sai sat there, purple eyes glazed with grief. Long purple tinted hair hung limply from his shoulders and surrounded him like a shroud. He was pale, all blood drained from his face. His head rested against Hikaru's tiny fingers as the tears poured continuously.

Kneeling in front of her son, Mio gently stroked his head. "Sai…"

She knew he wouldn't move. He would remain this way for a while yet. At least until her grandson woke up.

She sighed. Turning to the nurse she demanded blankets.

"He'll wake up soon, sweetie. Everything will be alright," she touched Sai's face affectionately. If Sai was awake it was only a matter of time until Hikaru was as well.

* * *

-Terms-

nii — big brother; shorter suffix for niichan or niisan

neechan — big sister; informal

AN: GAH! My first true fanfic and an AU to boot. does a little funky dance Most of you probably figured out that Sai is Hikaru's uncle in this. I just couldn't bring myself to make him the older brother. Uncle seems much more stable. Still the responsible adult but with all the spoiling rights. **:D** I also took the artistic license to actually have Heihachi be Mitsuko's father (cuz I had the very confused impression that he's Masao's father in the manga). The main reason was the fact I couldn't imagine Masao having a younger brother who played go. I think it would make him seethe inside. Also, I took the liberty to name Hikaru's grandmother Mio (she never did show up in the manga did she?). And no, I don't think she's dead in the manga considering how Heihachi seemed to refer to her nagging abilities (Ch 122 pg21). Weee! So much fun! But so sad… weep.

Anyway, please tell me what you think! Flames and love letters are both welcome! Just remember I am trying to improve my writing abilities. And I don't have a beta—that is if you don't include spell check.

Love, love! Peace out! Show me how much you care… or don't care. Either way I'll lubya anyway! Kiss, kiss!


End file.
